


Events that lead up to Christmas. Apparently.

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Fic, Christmas, Draco in Heels, Draco in lingerie, Draco in tights, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lingerie, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obliviousness, Pining, Post-War, Snow, a very merry christmas indeed, different POV, eighth year, implies sex, set in 2019, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: The weeks leading up to Christmas include revelations, snow and... menaces called Gryffindors and scary Slytherins
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. 1st of December

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've written something, and I do feel like my words are rusty on the edges. So apologies for that. Yet, I'm grateful for any views, kudos and comments that you could give me to boost me on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce you to the world of Hogwarts Eighth Year, seen through the eyes of Blaise Zabini, and the discovery of the first of the pairings.

_1st of December_

Dear bloody Merlin, Gryffindors are a menace. I am currently sitting in the Eighth Year’s Common Room, trying to busy myself with ordering Christmas presents for my friends and family. It has proven quite difficult to do though, as all around me, my Gryffindor year-mates are jumping around, celebrating something – what, I don’t really know. After all, I _was_ minding my _own_ business before they barged in, shouting loudly and happily.

As yet another pillow hits me in the head, I decide to give up and wait until tomorrow to finish up my gift shopping. I set down my catalogues, half-filled parchment and quill and carefully put some protection charms over them. I wouldn’t really want anything to be destroyed by the ongoing chaos. Looking up, I see that Draco has already done the same and he is currently calmly just watching the ruckus. More often than not, I notice his eyes flicker to – and occasionally linger on – one Gryffindor in particular. I smile. 

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” I ask, and laugh when Draco splutters in response. 

“I– what– no, I can’t. I don’t want to. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t, that would take _way_ too much brain power for you to understand. Well, if you don’t go talk to him, then I shall do it instead.” I smirk. “And, perhaps I’ll even get to offer him some of my… services? Sweet Salazar, he might even say yes? With him coming out the other month, and I _know_ that I am _very_ good looking.”

As I had predicted, Draco’s jealousy instantly kicks in. “You will do no such thing, _mister Zabini_.” It causes my smirk to grow even wider. Draco only calls me that when I’m really getting on his nerves. “I will go. Soon. When things have settled down a bit.”

“You mean that you just want to keep staring at him. Then what?”

“Yes, Blaise, I do like to look at him. Good eye candy, that one.” Draco’s previous icy appearance is gone again and we are back to our usual easy banter. He really has changed with time. When he was younger such a provoking incident would have left him with a grudge that he would hold for _at least_ a week and a half.

“True. However, if by the next hour you haven’t talked to him, I _swear_ that I will.”

“Sure. Now shut up and let me stare.”

I laugh and Draco lets out a soft chuckle.

His laughter dies in his throat as his eyes meet another’s gaze. It’s strange, but even for me time seems to slow down and in the frozen moment it’s just me watching the two boys locking each other in place with their eyes. Then it’s over. Potter looks away first, and I hear Draco take a deep breath.

“Never mind,” he whispers. “You go ahead and talk to him. I’m going to the library.”

I know very well that Draco is _not_ going to the library because we both finished our homework before starting on our Christmas ordering, so he doesn’t have a reason to go to the library this late in the afternoon. I also know that Draco has several small places in the castle where he hides whenever he wants to be alone. Though, I have never found any of those places and I know that if he leaves, I won’t be able to find out what’s wrong. Every time he returns from his ‘moments’, he likes to pretend nothing happened. 

“Draco, wait–” I start, but my friend is already at the door across the room and he leaves without looking back once. 

I cast an eye over the crowd still in the room. They are all still laughing and playing around as if nothing has happened. Except for Potter. Potter is standing still, as if struck by lightning, exactly in the same spot he was before. He hasn’t moved at all and he is visibly very confused by what just happened. I sigh and rise from the chair. 

“Come on,” I say as I approach Potter. “Let’s talk.”

I drag Potter out of the Common Room and lead him into an empty classroom nearby. 

“What are you doing?!” he half shouts as soon as the door is locked behind us and I have put up a silencing charm. “Why’d you bring me here?!”

“I told you,” I answer easily. “To talk.”

“Why? And about what?”

“Because we need to. About Draco.” I make sure that my tone is matter-of-factly, leaving no room for discussion.

“Dra– Malfoy? Why do we need to talk about Malfoy?”

"Don’t play dumb, Potter, I get enough of that from Draco already.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Potter mutters.

“That’s what he says as well. But I’m not gonna fight you about it. I said we should talk, so Imma talk. And you should at least wait and listen to me, even if you don’t want to talk to me.”

Potter regards me with a piercing stare that makes my skin prickle, but I don’t break our eye contact. Then he nods and grunts. “Fine. Talk.” 

I take a breath and look down on the floor before starting. “You might or might not have noticed that Draco has some provoking characteristics, but I’m certain that you can understand that there are also other, _much_ less provocative sides to him. He’s actually a really good person. Even before… everything… he started to change. He wanted to change. He had already changed, but it wasn’t enough. And it was too late. Mayhap, you think that he’s just a coward and a jerk, and yes, sometimes he is a bit over the top, that’s just how dramatic he is, but let me tell you. He is _not_ a coward. He is one of the bravest people I know. And I know you, so that’s saying something. He is also very strong. I mean, he braved literal hell, and still kept his kind soul. Yes, it’s tainted from that _horrible_ experience, and there are times that it hurts too much for him, but at least he is not broken. And he is as whole as anyone could be after going through that. And I think that you should acknowledge that. You should go talk to him. Get to know him. Leave all of that stupid rivalry behind you and maybe try to become his friend. He might not say it, but I know that he wants it, he wants to be with you. And Salazar knows he deserves that. And–”

“I know,” Potter interrupts. When I look at him, he's wearing an almost wicked smirk. 

“What?” I ask bluntly.

“I know that he’s a great guy. We talk you know. And… I’ve _been with_ him for quite a while… you know.”

“Yeah, but I thought– wait, what do you mean ‘been with him’? I thought you two only met when you study for group assignments and such. You mean you’ve seen him more than that?”

Potter’s grin widens and his eyes darken with devilish determination. It’s not hard to see why he’s the one that vanquished the Dark Lord when he looks like that. I feel a shiver run down my spine and pray to my ancestors that Potter won’t notice it. 

“Hah, yeah,” he laughs, “I mean… we’re together. _Together_ together.”

“WHAT?!” I shout out in disbelief. Here I was, talking about them just getting to know each other, and… apparently, I’m the one that needs to get to know _them_. Even my best friend… 

“But, we’ve kinda… kept quiet about it. Don’t want it to be a big deal. Not even Ron knows. Oh, Merlin, Dray is gonna kill me when he realises I’ve told you.”

“You’re– but…” I try to make sense of everything. “Then why were you so confused he left earlier?”

Potter blushes. He’s quite cute when he does that. Takes away the killed-an-Evil-Dark-Lord-vibe a bit.

“Because, usually, when he does that, he’ll slip me a note or something to let me know where I can meet him so we can be alone and… talk… and sometimes, you know… fuck… but often we just talk. But he didn’t give me anything this time.”

Understanding slowly dawns upon me.

“Oh, bloody hell,” I breathe. And then I realise something else. “Oh, _bloody hell_ , he’s having a moment!” I shout and rush out of the room. Obviously, Potter apprehends exactly what I mean as he’s quickly following me. Frantically we run through the castle. We look through every room and alcove, desperately trying to find our friend. We have made our way through half the school when I hear Potter shout ‘I know’ behind me before he turns and sprints the other way. Without skipping a beat, I do the same and dash after Potter.

The Astronomy Tower. It’s bad then. Draco has never told me what happened _that_ night, but I know it’s bad, and he only goes here when he's living through his worst memories or doubting himself more than usual.

When I finally make it to the top of the stairs, I find Potter crouched in front of a very rigid Draco. A gentle hand is tracing through white blond hair, green eyes are intently searching frightened silver, another hand cups a pale face. And then soft lips press against Draco’s left cheek. Right on the place I know there is a dimple every time Draco smiles. 

“It’s okay,” Potter mutters. “I’m here, I found you. We’re okay.” Another light kiss on Draco’s cheek. It’s extremely intimate, but I can’t find it in myself to look away. “Look, Draco, I found a freckle,” Harry whispers and places a kiss higher on Draco’s face. “It’s very small. Almost invisible. But beautiful. And I found it.” Kiss. “Another here. I can count them. Hmmm… seven on this side.” Now, Potter just lets his thumb run across Draco’s skin, ever so gently. “And let’s see… eight on this side. They’re so beautiful. I found them. I found them and I found you. It’s okay. You’re okay. I love you.”

Finally, Draco relaxes. He leans into Potter’s touch and I let out the breath I must’ve been holding for a moment. I’m feeling lightheaded and I _know_ I shouldn’t be here. This is their moment, and now I know my best friend is fine. I turn to leave, but–

“What are _you_ doing here?!” Draco shouts as loudly as he can, though his voice breaks a bit. I turn back again.

“Checking on you, of course. And apparently, I’m following your _boyfriend_ too… thanks for helping me find him, Potter.”

“I… it’s not–”

“It’s fine, Draco. Potter already told me.”

“He… he what?!”

“He told me _everything_. How you’re studying and talking and… _fu–_ ” I don’t finish the sentence, but instead just fire away a mischievous grin at them. Then I wink and quickly run down the stairs. Laughing a bit to myself, I hear how Potter’s trying to explain what had happened to a furious Draco. Okay, perhaps not _all_ Gryffindors are a menace.


	2. 8th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce: the world of the Hogwarts Eighth Year world from Ron's perspective. And a lot of thoughts.

_8th of December_

It’s snowing, the ground is covered with thick layers of white dust, but I don’t mind. Snow is nice. Snow covers up. It makes it a little bit easier to live through the pain. The pain. It’s hard to think of the few weeks left until Christmas, because… the pain. Who would ever have thought that Christmas, the one holiday I have always loved, would come to hurt me this much? The pain. 

Fred.

A tear falls down my cheek, but I don’t bother removing it. Why should I? Why wouldn’t I be allowed to cry? Why shouldn’t I be able to cry over this pain? No, I am allowed to. Anyone who says otherwise will be on the receiving end of a rather painful hex. 

Not that anyone here will say otherwise. I’m sitting by a window in our dormitory, and I know none of the other boys will care. Not even Malfoy. In fact, they themselves can be found with watery eyes. They too live with the pain after all. The pain.

Fred. 

Before my thoughts get the chance to run away with me (again), I hear Seamus call my name. 

“Hey, Ron! Come on, let’s go out and play in the snow.” I am about to decline when he adds, “We can build an igloo! We can make it big enough for all of us to fit and then we can sleep outside tonight.”

He gives me a last wave with his hand before he leaves the room, side by side with Dean.

I’m still not sure if I want to join them, because… the pain, but then Blaise Zabini comes up to me. He pats me on my left shoulder and asks me what else I’m planning to do today if I don’t come. He has a point. Since there wasn’t enough time or staff to schedule all Eighth Year students to study all their necessary classes, it has been decided that our year would be extended to a two year long education, but with only half the classes each year. This, naturally, left us with a lot of extra time to kill. I don’t mind that any more than I mind the snow. It feels safe to be here so it’s good to know I’ll stay for about another eighteen years. 

“Alright,” I say. “I’ll come.”

“Great!” Blaise says cheekily. “Hurry up. Potter and Draco went out ten minutes ago. We wouldn’t want them to be alone out there for too long, now would we? And we can’t really expect Dean or Seamus to split them up…”

Chuckling a bit over that thought, I answer, “No, I suppose we wouldn’t. That would be quite disastrous. Let’s hope they haven’t hexed each other into oblivion already.”

At that, Blaise gives me a strange look, but I guess that’s just his… worried look? I can’t really know, because I haven’t actually seen him worry before. Despite the fact that I’ve… admittedly been watching him a lot lately.

“First one to get out gets to decide which color the fairy lights inside should be!” I shout as I sprint out, not wanting to ponder anymore – not about the pain or about what Blaise’s expression could mean. I’m ready to build with snow!

“Hey, that’s cheating!” I hear Blaise shout behind me. I just laugh and continue to run out to the school yard. The rumor that Gryffindors are above cheating is just a rumor after all. 

Over the day, every single one of my year-mates come and help with the snow-house. What started with just me, Malfoy, Harry, Blaise, Dean and Seamus, turned out to be something everyone wanted to be part of. Though not everyone stayed the entire day, it was still nice to see that everyone contributed with something. Some made snowballs, and some cast cold stasis charms to keep the walls intact. 

All of it is quite heavy work, but I like it. It feels good to create stuff. It numbs the pain.

Fred.

He would’ve loved to help with this, only he and George would surely have built in several unknown traps and other pranks. Then, when it was done and the first person went in… 

A snowball hits me in the back, and draws me back to reality. 

“Yo, Weasley!” Malfoy shouts. “No time for daydreaming. You can’t just lay off and expect the rest of us to do all the work!”

“Oh yeah?” I let a smile play on my lips. Malfoy sure is an irritable pointy git, who more often than not, doesn’t think about what he says. But he _does_ know how to distract one from heavy thoughts. I guess he’s had a lot of practice from all the studying he’s doing with Harry. “You wanna fight me about it?” I challenge as I bend down, scoop up a handful of snow and start to form it into a compact ball.

He smirks at me. “Let’s go!”

Soon, we’ve accidentally started a full on snowball war, three against three. Me, Blaise and Seamus versus Harry, Malfoy and Dean. By now, it’s long since everyone else left us to finish the work on the igloo as it is almost done anyways. And our playful fight probably scares most of the other students off. No one – except maybe Neville, ‘Mione and Ginny – dares to have a fight with any of us. We’re the ultimate war heroes, after all. At least us Gryffindors. The Slytherins are just scary as hell.

As the sun sets, we finally let ourselves fall onto the soft snow. All of us are completely exhausted and I happen to know that Dean is completely drenched from all the snow that Seamus _somehow_ had gotten inside his clothes. I stare up at the sky. The snow is still falling softly around us, as it has done all day. With only our soft breathing and some whispers in the air, the atmosphere feels gentle and safe. I close my eyes. Let the moment be for a while. Then I turn around to lie on my stomach and open my eyes to look over my friends. My gaze lingers on Blaise for a moment, but I quickly move on before certain thoughts get the chance to manifest in my head. Then it stops again when I see Harry.

He’s sprawled on the ground suspiciously close to Malfoy and they are whispering to each other. Probably bickering again, as usual. On the other side of him, Dean and Seamus lie, and they too are murmuring, facing one another. I smile. The two of them might not be officially together yet, but I’m sure it’ll happen soon rather than later. If it doesn’t, the world will probably stop spinning. 

“Oi, Harry,” I say loudly. “You might want to move a bit, don’t want you to be within hexing distance of Malfoy, would we? Besides, I believe it’s time to go in and have some dinner. I’m starved. You coming?” I stand up and offer a hand to Blaise, who takes it smilingly. I steadfastly ignore how the smile makes my stomach stir and I turn towards the others to fire away a smirk. “And Dean? The igloo is all yours for tonight!”

Dean blushes a lot at that, enough for it to be very visible even against his dark skin. As I make my way to the castle doors, both me and Harry and Malfoy wave back knowingly at Dean and Seamus. Since the two of them now have an entire house to themselves, they _must_ be able to figure things out, right?

After dinner, I find myself once again sitting at the window in the boy’s dormitory. It’s still snowing. I still like it. It still numbs the pain a bit, it covers the scars. Then I hear Malfoy and Harry enter behind me, bantering as they always do. I turn towards them and smile. Snow may numb the pain, but friends and family heal it. And even with my loss, I have still gained even more. Fred isn’t here, me and ‘Mione didn’t work out, but I’ve got more friends now than ever anyway. After all, I can even get along with Malfoy for ten minutes without cursing him. Who would have thought, eh? 

“Oi, Harry, Draco! Wanna help me enchant Christmas cards? It’s kinda the right mood, tonight, don’t you think? And time’s running by so quickly, Mum would kill me if I forget to do them.” I will never admit it out loud, but I really like to get cozy and tweak paper and colours and simple spells to make the finished product glimmer. It’s soothing and I like how pretty the outcome often is. 

“I don’t know why you’re insisting on such a mundane task as _making_ Christmas cards,” Malfoy drawls, “but I suppose it can’t hurt to stay here with you. Since I’m certain Harry will want to.”

I will probably _never_ get used to hearing Malfoy say Harry instead of Potter, but it’s been going on for weeks, so I’ll just have to get used to it, I suppose. And it’s not really that bad to hear him use the name. He always says it very softly. As if it’s a delicate word that he cherishes more than anything. It’s weird. But he’s Malfoy, he’s always weird, just like every other Slytherin I know. They’re weird, but not _bad_.

They make their way to join me around the small table in front of me, but for some reason, _both_ of them sit down on the loveseat instead of one of them sitting there and the other next to me on the sofa. I furrow my brows as I ponder that a bit, but my thoughts are quickly discarded when I’m distracted by the card that Harry pulls out from inside his robes. It’s one I haven’t seen before. Admittedly, it’s very pretty. It’s made of silver cardboard, and on it there’s an enchanted play of snow falling on the ground and there are green letters spelling out _I wish you a very merry sunkissed Christmas_. The green is a tad darker than the usual Christmas shade, but it’s definitely the right color for that card. It’s surprisingly elegant, to be something of Harry’s making.

“Who’s that for? Didn’t see you make it,” Ron says quietly, eyeing Harry a bit perplexedly. It isn’t like him to do things like this. 

“Someone special,” he answers cryptically, before casting a glance towards Malfoy who’s busy staring out the window. “Also, I'm not going to spend Christmas Day at the Burrow. I have some sun to catch.”

“Huh, okay, but will see you around for _some_ of the holidays, right?”

“Of course, Ron, I can’t imagine anything else. We'll see you on Christmas Eve, for sure.”

I can see that obviously, Draco is trying his hardest to look bored, uninterested, in all that’s happening, but the small tinge of pink on his cheeks proves that he’s not completely focused on the snow falling outside. I smile lightly to myself. Who would’ve thought that someone like _Malfoy_ would be able to fall in love with my Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and reading this. Kudos and comments are cherished forever. 
> 
> And once again thanks to [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger) for your invaluable help. You're the brightest star in my night sky, right now


	3. 15th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Blaise. And Draco/Harry shenanigans. And an impromptu confession - which leads to... early Christmas?

_15th of December_

Never mind. All Gryffindors _are_ a menace. And the one Gryffindor I thought wasn’t one? He’s the worst of them all. I mean, honestly, Potter must be the most horrid being in the entire world – wix as well as muggle world – because there is no one else that can possibly be as infuriating as he is. 

I am the only one who knows about him and Draco, that much is clear. At first I didn’t believe him, but after that day we spent building the snow house, it is _very_ obvious that Ron Weasley doesn’t have a clue what’s going on. Neither does any of the others in our dorm, which isn’t very strange, really, since they both have been really good at hiding their relationship. Even from me, before the start of the month. And if they managed to hide it from me, maybe it isn’t too surprising that Ron doesn’t know either.

However, now that I am the only one who knows, Potter has made it his mission to drive me mad about it. Constantly. And right now is no exception. We are alone in the Common Room, he, Draco and I. Though, the two of them aren’t sitting too close to each other, knowing that anyone can come in through the entrance door at any time, Potter still fires off enquiries every other minute to hint at what only I know. What’s even worse, Draco has started to do the same! And worse still, they’ve taken to _flirting_ disgustingly much with each other, right in front of me. 

Naturally, I’m very happy for Draco, he deserves a break from all the evil in his life and it’s very evident that Harry grants him that opportunity. During the times that they aren’t trying to show off their relationship to me, and actually are just… _with_ each other, they are actually really cute, and Potter clearly cares for Draco a lot. In the way he touches Draco’s shoulder ever so lightly to get his attention while doing homework together, or the way he watches the blond with soft eyes when the latter has fallen asleep on the loveseat in front of the fireplace, it shows that all this isn’t just a casual affair to him. It isn’t something he’ll be sure to drop as soon as he can – or as I first had feared, as soon as it’d hurt Draco the most to lose him. It’s real to him. And to Draco too. 

Perhaps it’s good that they aren’t apart very much anymore, because if Draco and I are together on our own more than we are now, I would most certainly go completely bonkers. Every other sentence he utters is about what Potter said earlier or whatever kind of secret date they are going on in the upcoming weekend. Strangely enough though, I’ve found that I very often start to smile to myself whenever Draco gets on with one of his rants. I don’t have to listen to every word, because the liveliness in his voice is enough on it’s own to bring me joy. And it gives me time to think about other stuff.

Stuff like… Ron Weasley… he’s, if it’s possible, even more infuriating than Potter. And mostly because of his height. I have always known that he is tall, but it was easy to ignore before, when he also was very gangly. He didn’t fit his height. But he does now. He’s just the right amount of chubby, and his crooked smile softens his sometimes hard facial features. And, Merlin save us all, he has even grown into suiting his fiery red hair! It kind of reminds me how his older brother – what’s his name? Oh, yeah, Charlie – looks when he’s among his beloved dragons. He looks content, certain with himself and… alive. Exactly like his hair, then. 

It’s really unfair how tall he is. For the first time in… well, _ever_ , I find myself feeling small, only because I know that Ron is towering over the rest of us if he’s in the room. And despite it causing me to feel vulnerable, I am drawn to him in a way I can’t explain. I _want_ to be vulnerable because he’ll protect me. Just like he did during the snowball fight. By the end of that night, I was the only one who hadn’t been hit by a single snowball. Because he protected me. 

“Zap, you’re zoning out again,” Draco drawls and snaps his fingers in front of my face. I roll my eyes at the nickname which only is used when Draco wants to tease him. 

“Imma zap your pretty face if you don’t stop calling me that, you know.” I retort without stopping to admire the red haired man. I let my eyes roam over his tall figure, appreciating the easy posture he has when he’s talking to Seamus on the other side of the room. But I stop when I feel that the view has started a bit too much action _downstairs_.

“Oh, for the love of Salazar, you’re hopeless!” Draco clamours and throws his arms into the air. “Just go talk to him. Tell him. Just, cross this damn room and proclaim your undying love for the stupid weasel. Or I’m going to do it for you.”

“Shut your mouth, or I’ll do it for you!” I hiss heatedly.

“Apologies, Zabini, but I believe that is _my_ job these days,” a very familiar, and very annoying voice barks from close behind me, and I jump in surprise. Stupid _Potter_.

“Fucks sake!” I shout under my breath and shoot a glare at him over my shoulder and then do the same at Draco who is looking _way_ too smug about the situation. “Draco, please do something about your boyfriend, he’s getting out of control. You should probably put him on a leash or–”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t already do that. Though I suppose it’d rather be the other way around,” Draco’s grin grows even wider, even as his eyes go darker with… ugh, _desire_. I really should get better friends.

“ _Please_!” I squealed. “Do keep your business to yourselves, I don’t want to know.”

“But you’re the one who brought it up, _Zap_ ,” Potter growls. Sweet Salazar, these two are going to be the death of me, couldn’t they just… keep me out of their bloody relationship?

“He told you about _that_?”

“You’d be surprised how talkative he gets when I–”

“Stop! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” I shout, more flustered than I have ever been before. It’s not that I’m a prude, really, but I _really_ don’t want to know what my best friend gets up to in the bedroom in general, and especially not _details_ of what he enjoys particularly much. 

Potter opens his mouth to continue, probably with something even more vulgar, but he’s interrupted by Ron storming over to us. He starts ranting about how incredibly _oblivious_ Seamus is for not having used the opportunity he was given that night in the snow house, because obviously he and Dean like each other, but they’re too blind to realise it. I snicker a bit to myself and roll my eyes because, really, it’s Ron who is too oblivious to realise that they already are a couple, only that their dynamics are such that they’re no different from how they were before they got together. I see a knowing expression on Potter’s face and I know he’s thinking the same as I am. Strange, isn’t it, how similar he and I are in some ways? How alike our trains of thoughts are?

“–Anyway, as I was going to explain to Zabini before,” Potter starts as soon as Ron has finished his rant. Quickly, with reflexes faster than a seeker’s, I throw my hand up to cover his mouth and try to force myself not to blush. I know it won’t show too much on my dark complexion, but still. It’s uncomfortable and quite embarrassing. 

“What? What were you talking about?” Ron asks, already having forgotten about his dramatic problems with Seamus and Dean’s love life. 

I see Draco open his mouth, and since he’s my best friend I know he’s going to say something incredibly bad, no matter what it is. So I hurry to cut in before him, not thinking about what I’m about to say. “That I like you!”

Damn. That was not what I planned. At all. Actually, it’s something I had planned to _never_ do. I want to disappear, and silently curse the anti-apparition wards that the school has. Then I see Draco’s pompous smirk and I feel even worse. How dare he be content with this situation?! Potter starts to laugh deeply behind me and I groan. Can this even get any worse?

“You… _like_ me?” Ron asks. 

“Obviously.” I mutter.

“It’s not _that_ obvious,” Ron tries, but both Draco and Potter cut in.

“Yes, it’s exactly that obvious!” The two of them share a look, before Draco promptly stands up from his armchair and they leave the room together. Naturally, everyone misses the quick peck Potter puts on Draco’s cheek, because they are too busy watching me die of embarrassment. Those bloody lucky bastards.

Chancing a glance upwards, I catch sight of Ron who is now standing _very_ close to me, his body casting a deep shadow over me. Damn it, he’s tall. And handsome. A chill runs down my back and I swallow hard, completely ignoring how his close presence makes my trousers suddenly very ill fitting. It’s not _fair_ that he gets to affect me like this! 

“So,” he clears his throat before crouching before me, “uhm, will you please look at me?”

A tad reluctantly, I do raise my gaze from his body and let myself finally watch his face, bracing myself against whatever sort of rejection I will see in his blue eyes. Except, it isn’t there. Instead I’m met with a blinding smile, and I take in a sharp breath. 

“That’s better,” he smiles, “I’ve always adored your high cheekbones, that tight jaw… would be a pity to let them face the ground where I can’t see them, wouldn’t it?”

He reaches over his right hand and lets it follow the shape of my face. His touch isn’t as light as Potter’s on Draco’s skin, but firm and grounding. Evident, certain to be there. I sigh and lean towards him. With unsurprising strength, he suddenly hauls me to my feet. Intent eyes scour my face, a hand slides through my hair, pushing my head backwards so that it’s tilted to make me able to see him. 

“May I kiss you, the way I’ve dreamed of before?” He asks, and I nod even before he has finished the sentence. 

If his touch grounded me, calmed me, before, this was the opposite. The moment our lips press against the other’s, the world starts to spin. Every inch of my body that meets his is on fire. It burns, but I love it. Kissing him seems to let his life force seep into me, and I feel more alive than ever. It ends too soon, yet I’m all out of breath when we part. Bloody menace of a Gryffindor!

I plan to ask him to stay with me, but as my mind and mouth really doesn’t want to cooperate today, what comes out instead is, “Protect me.” 

He smiles widely, and nods firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger), you evershining star, you're the best for sticking with me on this and encouraging to keep writing and correcting errors and just being an amazing friend. thank you sooo much!


	4. 22nd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations for Ron is on today's menu

_ 22nd of December _

I’ll admit, it’s rather lucky that it’s Malfoy who’s in love with Harry, and not another certain Eighth Year Slytherin, because I do not like to share my treats. And what a treat he is. Blaise, I mean, not Malfoy. Malfoy is still a pointy git, that doesn’t change only because he has certain feelings for my best friend. 

How do I begin to describe the past week I’ve had with Blaise? It’s been… a lot of kissing, because  _ dear Merlin _ does it feel good to kiss him. And he’s  _ really _ cute when he stands on his tiptoes to reach, sneaking a hand to the back of my neck to pull me down fiercely enough to let us lips touch. Sometimes I make a deal out of it, keeping my back straight and refusing it until he has to beg me for it. Or he starts to pout. I repeat, he’s cute.

Cute is probably not a word most people would use to describe him. Despite our height difference, he isn’t short.  _ Seamus _ is short. Blaise is actually quite tall, I just happen to be taller, and for some reason that means a lot more to be taller than him than it does to be taller than Harry. He’s got a lot of grace in his posture and movements, and his behaviour is quite posh and almost arrogant. He certainly knows how to counter taunts thrown his way. In that regard, he can sometimes remind me of Malfoy, but Blaise is still much softer, easier to be with without feeling like I’m lacking in manners. In fact, he makes me feel in control, almost powerful. I feel important. I feel like I can actually accomplish things. 

I know that I already  _ have _ accomplished a lot in my life, but sometimes I still feel like I’m not good enough. It’s a remnant from being the littlest brother, I guess. But Blaise makes me forget that, he reminds me that I am great, and I can do whatever I want. Which is why I  _ am _ going to do something about Dean and Seamus. I mean, the chemistry (I did listen a lot to Hermione, despite what she might claim) between them is obvious and they  _ need _ to do something about it. They are just very bad at doing that  _ something _ on their own. So I’m going to help them. 

I raise from my bed and cast a glance towards Blaise whose bed is placed on the other side of the dormitory. Way too far away from me, in my opinion. I saunter over to him, smiling as I watch his content, sleeping figure. Gently, I shake his shoulder to rouse him from his slumber.

“Hey, Zap,” I say softly.

He groans and turn his head to hide his face in his pillow. “Oh, man, does  _ everyone _ know about that stupid nickname now?”

I chuckle lightly, “No, just me and Harry. And Malfoy of course, who told us about your encounter with his peacocks. You should probably get new friends if you need stuff like that to be kept hidden though, I don’t think either of us are shy to tell anyone who’ll listen.”

“Don’t you dare, Weasley!” he rumbles and finally sits up on his bed, only to a second later be lying down again, this time with me pinned between him and the mattress. “Don’t you dare tell  _ anyone _ about that, or I’ll–”

“Hex me? I don’t think that’ll–”

“No, I won’t let you hug me for the rest of your life.”

“Oh no!” I say and display a face of horror. “How will I ever survive that? You know your hugs are all that keep me alive!” I trail my hands along his sides and the movement sends visible shivers through his body. I smirk before throwing my arms around his back and pulling him close to my chest.

“You know the bane of my existence , it’s only fair for me to know yours. And to use it if necessary,” he says with a soft smile, before he shifts his head downwards and kisses me tenderly. “Now, what is it that’s so important that you have to wake me up at –” He casts a wandless Tempus Charm and I try not to let that get a reaction out of me, “– eight in the bloody morning on a Sunday? The Sunday before Christmas, may I remind you.”

“Yes, yes I know it’s bloody early, but we need to prepare! All of us will go home for Christmas tomorrow and we need to do something to help Dean and Seamus let go of their obliviousness and finally start dating!”

Again, this causes a weird sort of frown to pass Blaise’s face, but it’s gone so quickly I almost miss it. Then he smiles and I forget all about it. After all, I don’t think it’s his hugs that will be my bane. It’s his smiles. 

I push him out of the bed, give him a few moments to pull on some clothes before dragging him out of the dormitory and later the common room. I lead him to the Room of Requirement, which luckily still works despite the Fiendfyre – it’s just the Room of Lost Things that’s gone. I remember a very intriguing set of Quidditch robes I saw in there and when I got back here in September I tried to get to the room so I could investigate them further. But the door wouldn’t open. It only opens to other rooms. 

And right now, we are in need of a different room. We need something to  _ really _ set the atmosphere, because apparently, a cozy snow house all to themselves isn’t enough to make anything happen. What did they even do then? They stayed out when we left them that evening, but when I asked about them later, they claimed very assuringly that they “hadn’t done anything they hadn’t done before.” It was utterly infuriating! 

So obviously, we need to lay all the cards on the table if anything’s going to happen. Which meant that we needed to plan a party. No one would think it weird to have a party celebrating the last day of the term, and it would be the perfect cover to make Dean and Seamus realize that they  _ liked _ each other. Blaise notably perks up when I explain the party part of the plan, and all of a sudden he’s almost more interested in getting it done than I am. 

We go through a number of trial and error runs in front of the room until we’re happy with the interior and then we start to create small memo cards, not too unlike the Christmas cards I made last week, which we send out to our friends scattered throughout the castle. We tell them to come to the room right before dinner and that they should be ready to stay here for a while. Then we use the time left for some… quite interesting activities. Well, we  _ did _ order food from the house elves and we adjusted certain decorations we thought needed to be placed otherwhere and we prepared music arrangement. But it took a lot longer than it would’ve done if Blaise wasn’t so bloody distracting!

By the time our friends arrive, I’m completely buzzing from anticipation. I can just  _ tell _ that this is going to be a great evening! Everyone is excited for what Blaise and I have planned. First to arrive are Harry and Malfoy – they  _ really _ spend an awful lot of time together! – soon followed by ‘Mione, Pansy, Justin, Neville, Michael, Theodore, Millicent (I only sent an invitation to Malfoy, Blaise invited the other Slytherins). Last to enter are Dean and Seamus, side by side and I let a small, knowing smile play on my lips. Quickly, I place bottles of cider in their hands, before I turn to announce that the party has officially started. 

As it turns out, everything does turn out alright, but not in the way I thought they would. The party is more of a cozy get together rather than a party, the room filled with comfortable armchairs and sofas, lots of candles that cast flickering streams of light over the floor. A fireplace is burning at the farthest wall, and in general, the entire place screams comfort. No one seems to miss this fact, because every single one of our friends quickly grab some snacks and drinks from the grand table placed along the right wall, before they promptly snuggle up in the various seats. Naturally, Dean and Seamus sit together, Seamus practically in Dean’s lap as he leaned back towards the latter’s chest.  _ How _ can they not understand what’s going on?!

I sit down right beside Blaise, sharing a quite small cushion beside Dean and Seamus. He doesn’t seem to mind the lack of space for two, for he just wraps his arms around me and pulls me tightly to himself. I smile at him before I let my gaze continue to roam through the room. Harry is sitting on a sofa with Malfoy, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in his hands. The two of them are once again engaged in a conversation which seems to make them forget the rest of the world. It’s probably good for Harry to have such a distraction, or he’d get too depressed, but I’m still a bit wary of Malfoy, because I don’t know what his intentions are. I know that he most certainly has feelings for Harry, but I don’t know what he’s going to do about it. 

“Blaise?” I murmur into the top of his head as I press a chaste kiss on his hair. “What d’ya reckon we need to get Seamus and Dean to actually get together? Look at them, they’re practically already together as it is, but they don’t seem to realise it! How’re we gonna make them understand?”

“Ah, Ron,” Blaise chuckles, and I can hear a smirk in his voice, even though I can’t see his face. “Why don’t you just ask them?”

I ponder this. It would certainly be the easiest, and it’s a very Gryffindor way to solve the problem, but maybe it’d seem like I’m meddling with business that doesn’t concern me. Though, I really do want to help my friends. So I do as Blaise said. I tell them that they need to get their acttogether and just admit they’re a couple already. 

Seamus laughs then, while Dean smirks wickedly. It reminds me of the looks that I have seen Harry shoot at Blaise the past few weeks. Though Blaise actually seems to understand what the look means, while I don’t. And I don’t know what Dean’s look means either. I feel Blaise shaking against me and when I turn to look at him and I can see that he’s trying to not laugh out loud and he shares Dean’s gleam in the eye. 

“What? Why’re you looking at me like that?! And what’s so bloody funny?!” I splutter. 

“Mate, you’re really dense sometimes, aren’t you?” Seamus manages between fits of laughter. 

“Wha–?”

“Love, they’ve been together since before the war!” Blaise hisses and elbows me lightly. 

I promptly drop my jaw. “But… you said… the snow house… nothing happened…”

“No, Ron, we said nothing  _ new _ happened. Besides, it’s not as we usually discuss our own business openly with everyone,” Dean says. 

“But why didn’t you  _ tell _ me?!” Then another thought passes through my head, and I turn to Blaise and give him a stern look. “And  _ you _ ! Why didn’t  _ you _ tell me, if you knew?! Why did you let me go through all this for, for nothing?!”

“It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I’m a Slytherin you know, I live for other people’s pain.”

“That’s not because you’re a Slytherin,” I mutter, half-unconsciously putting on a pout on my face which earns me a firm kiss from Blaise who has made it his mission to keep me forever happy - albeit a bit embarrassed. 

“And we haven’t  _ told _ anyone except Neville and Draco,” Dean cut in. “After telling them, because of certain reasons, we felt like we didn’t need to come out to anyone else. We weren’t hiding anything, but didn’t want to make a big thing out of it either.”

“You told Malfoy, but not me?!”

“Well… we wanted to do something to prove to him that we welcome him into our group now that he and–”

“Now that you all have to get along with us Slytherins on a daily basis.” Blaise cut in, shooting Dean a meaningful look. “So, as this is all sorted out now, maybe we can spend the rest of the night just… having a good time?” He kisses me on my cheek then and I can’t help but smile despite the embarrassment. He really is a cutie, that one. 

“Yeah okay, let’s make a toast with everyone. A toast to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!”

We quickly get everyone’s attention and shout out our wishes to them, before I let myself relax completely against Blaise and I focus solely on his lips as they meet mine. We leave the party first, even though we’re the hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Tacky for looking this through for me. You’re amazing!!


	5. 24th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here, at last, and it's time to meet Draco and Harry some more. And the Weasleys. Merry Christmas everybody!!!

_ 24th of December _

“You sure I look fine?” Draco asks and tugs on the hem of his hoodie. “And are you sure they won’t hex me the moment I step inside?”

“I’m sure the Weasleys will be totally fine with you. Zabini, however, I’m not so sure. I think he’ll be a bit upset that we’ll be stealing his show…”

“Well, he has only himself to blame if he’s surprised by us showing up, because we tried to tell him that we were gonna do this but he cut us off to run to his stupid weasel.”

“Exactly, so it’ll be fine. Now come on, let’s go!”

Draco sighs loudly, but takes my arm in his and I apparate us to the edge of the Burrow’s garden. I feel Draco start to pull his arm back, but I quickly take a steady hold of his hand. I know he needs the comfort and… well, I just want to hold my boyfriend’s hand. I’m the bloody saviour, let me do what I want! 

We walk slowly among the flowerbeds, Draco pointing to several plants he recognises. His voice isn’t as sneery as it usually is, which is nice. He still has a very posh accent, but it lacks the critical tone it has when he’s tense. I smile as I listen to his commentary – partly because it proves that he’s just slightly nervous about the upcoming meeting, but mostly because I’m  _ so _ in love with him – and let myself relax into the sound. But then we arrive at the doorstep. Draco has gone quiet and he’s twitching, his eyes darting back and forth between me and the house. 

“You ready?” I ask, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and then nods. Before his nerves get the chance to get the better of him, I lift my hand and knock at the door. It doesn’t take long before the door is swung open by Ginny. 

“Harry!” she shouts and darts out to hug me. “Ron said you might not show up!”

“Did he? I told him I wouldn’t be here for Christmas Day, but that I  _ would _ pop by a bit today.”

“Typical of him to mix that up, innit?” She turns to Draco still standing beside, looking very much out of place with his rigid stance. “And Malfoy. I see you’re the lucky guy who’s caught the eye of my Harry. Good for you!” 

“Ginny? Who is it?” comes Ron’s voice. 

“The brother you said wouldn’t come.” she shouts back, as she casts a smile at Draco. “Come on, let’s get inside. It’s freezing, and you two look like you’re starving!”

The very moment I enter the dining room by Draco’s side, the whole room goes silent. Then everyone reacts at the same time.

“Merlin curse you two, it was MY Christmas to come out on, not yours!” Blaise shouts.

“Oh, Harry, my boy, you look so happy! But why didn’t you tell us?!” Arthur says, his voice much more level than Blaise’s, but still much louder than normal.

Molly comes out of the kitchen to see what’s going on and instantly shrieks, “Oh my! Is that Draco  _ Malfoy _ ? What is  _ he _ doing in my house?” at which she instantly earns a heated look from Arthur, Ginny and George and she sends us an apologetic look.

But the reaction that matters the most to me is Ron’s. He’s just… standing a half step behind Blaise, gaping at me. Why won’t he say something?! I open my mouth to ask Ron what he thinks about this, because I desperately want him to be okay with this, but I don’t know how to interpret his silence. Draco beats me to it though.

“Ron…” he starts, “may I have a word alone with you?” 

Ron nods before showing both of them towards the living room. I busy myself with evading questions about our relationship – it’s none of their business anyway – while I try to hear some of what Draco and Ron are discussing. It’s too hard to make out though, until… 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Ron shouts. “HOW COULD I NOT HAVE KNOWN?! I KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH  _ HIM _ BUT…! HE’S MY BEST– HOW COULD I– HAAARRY!!” 

He storms into the room and levels me with a hard stare.

“Harry James Potter. Why did I not know that you have been  _ dating _ Mal– Draco for  _ months _ ?”

“We didn–”

“No! I don’t actually want excuses! Just bloody listen to me, okay? I’m fine with it. I really am. I support it with all my heart if you think he makes you happy because I’ve seen how he’s completely head over arse in love with you and that’s what you deserve. But HOW did I not know? I’m your  _ best mate _ ! How could I not notice?!”

“They’ve been  _ really _ quiet about it,” Blaise says, then adds with a smirk, “–except when they aren’t.”

Then the bloody Slytherin proceeds to explain how Draco and I have ‘tortured’ him the past few weeks. That results in another couple of shouts from Ron because why did Blaise get to know, but not him? It’s all good though. I catch Ron’s gaze across the table during dinner and all I can see in his eyes is joy. He’s as happy with everything as he can be, considering all the pain I know he feels. I smile.

Blaise takes it upon himself to tell the story of when he got to know about our relationship, although without giving out too much information about Draco’s ‘moments’ and it seems to really explain that not only does Draco love me, but I also love him. The way Blaise tells the story makes it extremely sweet – not at all how it would’ve been if, say, Seamus were the one to tell it – and it makes me feel more loved than ever. Because his story told as if it’s the only truth, leaving no space for doubt. Obviously, Draco feels the same because he shows no signs of embarrassment, even when Blaise tells them about the freckle counting. He makes it sound like the sweetest thing in the world. Maybe, it is, to him?

The story also manages to remove Molly’s last reluctance towards Draco. I know that it’s hard for her to accept him, since the Malfoy name has meant so much harm to her family, but to hear Blaise’s soft description of us taking care of each other – and possibly the shy smile Draco gets whenever I decide to kiss his cheek, which for sure always makes me love him more and more – gives her the reasons she needs to believe that  this we are serious. Naturally, it makes me happy too, but not at all as happy as when Ron asks us to share our New Year’s Eve Celebrations together. Or, alone together. As in a double date without the rest of our families. His obvious support is the best Christmas gift I could ever get – or at least it’s equally good as the Christmas holiday I’m going to have with Draco alone tomorrow.

Even though it’s a day early, we exchange our presents. Since Draco and I won’t be around for Christmas Day, and we don’t want to drag our gifts around the world, it’s decided that we open them now so that we can leave them in Draco’s flat before leaving. We have given Blaise a box, on which a card orders him to wait with opening it until he’s alone. Most of the Weasleys believe it’s because it’ll be something with an emotional value and that he should be alone with his reactions to it, but… 

Blaise knows otherwise. He knows exactly what kind of content the box has and he throws both me and Draco a look. He’s trying to go for irritated – who gives this kind of gift  _ publicly _ ? – but he doesn’t manage to hide the interest from his gaze. Ron knows as well, though I’m not sure he’s grasped how…  _ kinky _ the present will be. Only Blaise has been around enough to know to what extent Draco and I go to in our active relationship. Naturally, he has managed to evade most of the details, but we have still gotten off quite a clear message, I think.

Draco made sure to bring as meaningful gifts as he possibly could for the members of the Weasley family. It’s important for him that they accept him, even if they may not truly forgive him. They are part of my family, just as he wants to be. He’s brought two or three boxes for each and every one that is there, and I can tell that the others notice how much effort is put into them. It’s not about the money he’s spent, but the message he tries to bring across with each thing he’s given them. I don’t see anyone that’s not smiling by the end of the session, and despite Draco’s fear that he’ll never earn any of their forgiveness, I can tell that he’s already well on the way. The afternoon has shown them who he is and how important he is to me. Now he’s a part of this family whether he likes it or not.

Afterward, Draco and I proclaim that we need to get going, because our portkey to Australia is planned to depart soon. Ron comments that he now understands my reference to the ‘sunkissed Christmas’ on my Christmas card for Draco, and I smile again. He really is the best friend I could get and I am so happy that he has found Blaise, someone that keeps him to his length in wit and humor and… something else… I hug everyone twice and Ron gets at least five hugs, but then Draco drags me away because we really need to leave, or we’re going to miss the portkey.

A few moments later, we’re back in Draco’s new flat (he got it as soon as he could so he didn’t have to stay in the Manor) and I don’t waste a second before I’m kissing him.

“Dear Godric Gryffindor, you look good in that hoodie,” I murmur against his lips, “all cozy and cuddly and–”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Draco tries to sound nonchalant, but a blush is clear on his cheeks when I pull away to regard his face. He’s beautiful. 

“You have everything we need?” I ask. 

  
He turns slightly to grab a suitcase and then nods. Together, we reach for a silver button laid upon Draco’s hallway drawer and a few minutes later we’re in a hotel, checking into our room. He walks in before me, and I take the moment to admire him. He looks so beautiful and he just fits right in among the fine fabrics that cover the double bed –  _ our _ double bed. He looks just right when he’s here with me. His silver eyes catch mine when he turns around, and he smiles cheekily. I grin back, knowing that the evening is far from finished as we have some… business to attend to. Merry bloody Christmas to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Tacky for being a lifesaver!!!


End file.
